1. Field
The invention relates to a method for cleaning and/or disinfecting the vacuum channels of a sealing station in which the vacuum channels are separated from the pump and connected to a cleaning and/or disinfecting circuit at regular intervals.
The invention also relates to a cleaning and/or disinfecting circuit, a cleaning adapter and a packaging machine.
2. Brief Description of the Related Developments
Nowadays, increasingly high demands are made on the hygiene of packaging machines, in particular in the foodstuffs field. Consequently, it is necessary to ensure that all parts of the packaging machine which come into direct or indirect contact with the packaged items are cleaned and disinfected at regular intervals.
Publication EP 1 094 003 discloses a device for closing containers filled with packaging items with stopper plugs. The device facilitates the cleaning and disinfection of the evacuation device for the evacuation of the headroom of the container of the filled injection-moulded parts without having to attach additional parts to the evacuation device.
The need for cleaning and disinfection also applies to the vacuum channels in the sealing station which are used to draw the air out of the packaging and, for example, replace it with inert gas. When the air is drawn out, frequently small particles of food are drawn along with it and these are deposited in the vacuum channels and, in particular during the downtime of the packaging machine, encourage germ formation in these vacuum channels.